


cheering leeteuk up: for dummies

by chanlix



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 2dong hints?, 83line, Foreshadowing, M/M, Non AU, TeukChul, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cute bickering, heechul is cheering up leeteuk, kangin is mentioned, kinda cliche i think, ot11 suju, single parent leeteuk, they go on a cute date aww, yehyuk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlix/pseuds/chanlix
Summary: Heechul was very quick to notice Leeteuk's behaviour, so what does he do? He ends up going on a date with him.





	cheering leeteuk up: for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> PHEWWWW it's been a while ;)))
> 
> Okay for real it's been ages since i've wrote (I think it was mouths ago but it felt like years) so I decided that the teukchul nation needed another fic from your provider :DDD 
> 
> I apologise for the amount of clicheness(?) this book has but I hope it's enough for you guys to enjoy it!!!
> 
> Also today is Siwon Day!!! (Fake Siwon Day to be exact) So wish him a happy birthday :^)

His mind was inflicted with what had become Leeteuk’s nightmare. Crowds of comments and hatred arrages. His mind could not make it stop, the barrier was broken and it’s own wall had crumbled down by the people which could not understand Leeteuk.

The members had texted Leeteuk to ask if he was okay and that they were going to talk to it with the management. But it didn’t do any help. For Leeteuk, there was nothing. He was used to all of it, even if Heechul slapped him for saying that each time any inconvenience happened, wherever that be him or another member.

Leeteuk hides under his blanket, tired of getting up and still deciding if the choice of going to Taiwan was worth it. He cuddles shim-koong, trying not to overthink about the mess that was happening. Then, of his phone rang and he quickly grabs it hoping that it was from his manager. Instead, Leeteuk was surprised to see the text message was from none other than Heechul.

meet me at outside,

Leeteuk’s palms begin to sweat. Heechul, one of the people that always left him on read had asked him to go out? Shim-koong tilts her head, as Leeteuk puts her down carefully. He eventually pulls out in bed, even though he was drained to even be able to get up. 

Heechul and Leeteuk had an awkward relationship. At least, that’s what Leeteuk says. Everytime, even when Heechul was in a bad mood, his heart lights up and starts pumping faster. Of course, Leeteuk wasn’t the best at expressing himself and have trouble resolving fights with Heechul. It was at that point, the people surrounding them would start getting suspicious and begin a gossip. But it spreaded where everyone in their company knew about the rumours. What was it with Heechul’s busy mind that kept clashing upon Leeteuk? Even their conflict wasn’t enough to make the two of them fall for each other. 

They were idols. Only two things that should be on their mind, to make sure their image is at least acceptable and to just do your job. But there was no point, Super Junior themselves are just the comic relief compared to more successful and clean groups. Heechul really went out of his way to be able to spend some time with him, Leeteuk is amused.

There wasn’t a moment where Leeteuk would leave Shim-koong behind unless it was an important event he has to attend, so naturally Leeteuk holds his princess and doesn’t turn back to leave Shim-koong. 

From that moment onwards, his mind was only to Heechul. Kim Heechul. And that second he pulls the entrance door open, Heechul was standing there. He had probably rushed dressing up, seeing at it was only the afternoon and had just finished recording three other shows. Leeteuk looks down, still unsure why would Heechul make this effort to see him at a time where he was lost and overwhelmed. 

“Jungsoo-” 

“You really made an effort to come here?”

Leeteuk interrupts him this time, as he pets Shim-koong calmly. This mood changing person, Heechul thought.

“Why wouldn’t I,” Heechul says, he doesn’t say anything else but walk a little closer to Leeteuk. Both of them eventually laugh it off, about the amount of silence tension they create when together. Heechul takes notice of Leeteuk’s own lips and eyes. There was this millisecond, like there was something.

There was something.

The elementary children chase each other, Heechul warmly smiles at them. It was getting closer to spring, Leeteuk was relieved. He finally didn’t have to catch colds and make Heechul come with takeaway food. Heechul stays close, the layers of long sleeved shirts and a large coat wasn’t any help. That was his excuse, this was another date. 

Another date where Heechul wished he cared more. He realised that suddenly the world meant nothing to him. He blinks twice and all he can see is Leeteuk. That’s all. Leeteuk doesn’t realise how much Heechul means to him. All he can do is wait. They walk through the pathways, Leeteuk still stares at the scenery that was between the river and bridge. 

When Heechul looks at Leeteuk, he was greeted with a smile from him. A peaceful moment, where Leeteuk wasn’t seen empty inside and he quickly hides it with a smile. The soft sunlight was hidden, everything was just another cold day. Heechul notices the small details. He was getting older, he’s used to all of this. Memories of their arguments to the “accidental” kisses on stage, it felt like a blur. 

“Heechul-ah,” But then his mind was switched on when Leeteuk’s voice was heard. “I’m hungry.”

“Jungsoo my back hurts-”

Leeteuk held out a whine, his Shim-koong imitating him.

“You’re practically nine days younger than me,” Another groan was heard from Heechul. “I’m sure your able to make it through a five minute walk to the closest store near our apartment.” Leeteuk exclaims in an undertone voice. 

Time has passed quickly and funnily enough that was their longest conversation they had for a while. Heechul was always busy and Leeteuk wasn’t the type that liked going out. After everything they had gone through together, he still has that thought lingering through his mind if Heechul’s love for him was meaningless. He shakes it off, the reason for today is that he wouldn’t stop complaining about being lonely. That’s just Leeteuk being Leeteuk.

Soon enough, the smile of Leeteuk appears again when they stop by a convenience store. Heechul quickly suggested for ramen and they began scanning through the amount of different instant food they could find. The two would then sit there, just like what they did years ago with a younger Donghae and unorganised Siwon rustling their hunger for instant ramen. Everything has now changed. Their dorm was now empty with only Kyuhyun and Ryeowook living there, where they were sitting was once was the store where they could buy food and Leeteuk pathetically flirting with Heechul. 

The microwave beeps loudly, with the only noise coming from the music playing on the radio. Heechul smiles awkwardly, their date was a convenience store down the block and a walk in the park. But Leeteuk doesn’t seem to care as he busily starts eating up the instant ramen. Shim-koong wants a bite, but whimpers when her owner shakes his head. 

“Shimkoongie is cute,” Heechul suddenly says, his heartstrings begin to act up when Leeteuk smiles at him as he continued eating. 

“She’s my child but,” Leeteuk took a huge sigh, knowing that he was an idol and that people would just see him as their own puppet. “I want to adopt a child.” 

It was surprising, at least for Heechul that is. He knew that Leeteuk wanted to retire and get married but honestly, Leeteuk adopting a child? Maybe he’ll grow older to realise that there’s going to be one child that will walk with him from this road and onwards. But, it’s 2019. They were getting older.

Yet again, it was expected from Jungsoo. The two just haven’t found love yet… right? Heechul eats his food, noticing that Leeteuk was getting sleepier. “Jungsoo, please your getting restless.” Heechul had ultimately regretted saying that. Fortunately, Leeteuk just nods and continues on. It was a bittersweet thing. Heechul hated fighting but when he argued back to Leeteuk, he would do nothing but nod. But god, all Leeteuk wanted to do was not make Heechul feel lonely anymore. That was the only thing he cared for.

Heechul thought about his feelings once Leeteuk had thrown away his finished ramen and asked to come back to his apartment. Him and Heechul walk home, chatting about irrelevant things. The basis between the oldest members of Super Junior. Sometimes, Heechul would rant about how Momo and some other idols was basically one sided. Leeteuk often laughs at him, his flirting really needs improvement if he wanted a significant other. Fidgeting with the keys, just as Leeteuk was about to cross the street from his apartment block, Heechul had stopped him.

“Jungsoo, stay here with me,”

Leeteuk turns around to see Heechul, the person that he had a hot and cold relationship. There was Heechul.

“Chullie, you have schedules-”

“I’ll tell Youngchul about it, so don’t try to complain my Jungsoo.”

The last two words made Leeteuk’s broken heart rebound. Heechul had never showed affection since years ago and that was when Super Camp happened, also known as the event nobody ever talks about within the two’s friends and colleagues. Leeteuk’s blush flashed into a darker red, attempting to make out his sayings.

“I-I Heechul-ah,” Leeteuk kept turning away, trying to hide the fact his heart was fluttering and fully aware that his relationship with Heechul was more than just “one sided”. “I’m sorry if I caused any trouble…”

“You are talking bullshit, Jungsoo.” 

“It’s shocking your acting like this.”

Heechul sighs. It took him another good ten seconds for Heechul to think about what he’s saying, harsh but honest wordings. He looks up to Jungsoo. “So, you’re coming?”

Leeteuk would not help but nod back, he had nothing else but a dog and the moon that was in front of him. As they walk across the empty streets, where the road between the two was fast asleep, the sun had fallen in it’s slumber and cricket noises were overheard. 

Side by side, Heechul slowly buries his face onto Leeteuk’s shoulder which was covered by his large coat. He was quick to notice, but Leeteuk would just brush it off instead. There was this feeling that everyone surrounding him was just another blur. Just another day, he would open his eyes, go do his schedules and do little bits of everything else. Leeteuk was like everyone around him, including Heechul. There was nothing to look forward to in the future, no matter how much Leeteuk’s body wants to dysfunction from stress and discomfort, he’s got to suck it up. 

It hitted him. Heechul didn’t come here for bullshitting him because all of his friends were out, that was something he’ll commonly do but this time it was truly something else. Leeteuk couldn’t get it out of his mind, he truly felt like another universe. Eventually, Heechul grew tired and held Leeteuk’s arm. Hours, as it felt for the sun and moon, their hands began to drift away. But as Heechul was about to pull his hand away with fear of Leeteuk’s rejection, he holds it softly. Leeteuk’s hand was sweating and Shim-koong was starting to wiggle more in the enclosed space of the carrier bag, but it didn’t stop Heechul for holding it. 

What did people see when they think of Heechul? There was your usual, flirty and funny member of a group that nobody gives a shit about because Leeteuk wouldn’t know what the definition of control was. What were Leeteuk’s thoughts? They both grew old, together. It’s a never ending cycle of repeatedness, except the times Heechul had established fail relationships and when Leeteuk felt like the world didn’t needed him anymore. He was tied up, the rope was tighter and it was untangled.

This is just a normal date, something to cheer Leeteuk up. Instead, Heechul would continue to hold his hand. The apartment block was right there, just like Leeteuk remembered driving past to. They entered the elevator and there was a moment where the two looked at each other, where have they first met. A forgettable reminder of how things had changed. 

Heechul’s apartment was a mess, Leeteuk never minds. His dogs barked frantically, as they have noticed Shim-koong. When Leeteuk dropped his bag, the puppy princess jumped excitedly and played with the dogs and Heechul’s only cat. 

Minutes has passed, Heechul slowly yawns and removes his coat before he lies down on the couch. 

Leeteuk sits beside Heechul, it was yet another recollection of them before the storm. The amount of scattered pet toys to unplaced old shirts and sticky notes of things to do, it made Leeteuk feel nervous looking at them. 

“Coffee?” Leeteuk suddenly blurs out of proportion, knowing that Heechul was going to fall asleep.

“You don’t have to do this-”

“But I want to stay here as well,” His hands brushed Heechul’s hair, making sure he was not feeling sick.

Heechul pulls his tongue. “Stop being cute,” Leeteuk laughs, the same adorable laugh from the start, “Hey, I’m being serious!”

“What shampoo brand do you use?”  
“I’ll hog all the pillows if you keep teasing me,”

Leeteuk groans. “Coffee or hot chocolate?” 

“You.”

Both of their hearts had stopped in sync, and it felt like Heechul’s dick had fallen down out of shock for saying that outloud. “H-Hold on a minute-” Leeteuk was stumbling his words again and his face was going redder. “Y-your still in love with Momo right?

“No,” Heechul stands up, turning away from Leeteuk, “You can be stupid sometimes, I was never in love with her.”

“You must be fucking joking…” Leeteuk was almost getting killed at the amount of shock he’s getting from the person that was been here for him.

“We’ll walk this flower road together, okay?” Heechul’s voice cracked and he was suddenly hit with a hug. Not a kiss, but a hug. There was their hands, intertwining with each other. Like that, it was the moment where their small universe was going to begin. No matter how big or small each barrier was, it didn’t matter. 

Now Jungsoo knows now. He has someone, his name was Kim Heechul. They can feel each other’s soul, again and again.

**JUNE 8TH 2025**

But then he woke up. Recollecting his feelings, the sun was out again. It was rising above the busy streets and peaceful bridges of Seoul. Jungsoo notices how long he has been sleeping and how much hair strands he’s losing every night. 

Jungsoo’s smile shined brightly when he sees Heechul again. Heechul then quickly chases after the dogs and cats, their ever growing family of animals. 

He walks to the kitchen, and checks his phone. He expected nothing but media manipulation but was surprised to see Siwon frantically texting Jungsoo about how much fans had missed him and Super Junior. The next moment, the group chat was Sungmin constantly making plans while Yesung attempts to ask Sungmin for more photos of his children.

There was a loud busting crash and there it was, Hyukjae and his adopted daughter Jiwoo. Jungsoo cringes. “Hyukjae, I told you not to destroy Jiwoo’s castle!”

Jiwoo crosses her arms, making her look intimidating. “Papa is right, don’t do that to Kitty Kangie!”

“Wow, she named Kangin after a kitten but not me?” Hyukjae whines, Jiwoo pulling a raspberry, “I’m sorryyy your highness, please let me inside your castle.”

Heechul brings what seems to be slightly burned pancakes and attempted butterbeer (It was Hyukjae that requested it), which made Jungsoo laugh.

“Don’t laugh, you overslept so i had to,” Jungsoo rolls his eyes again before Heechul cheers him up with a kiss on the cheek, “Have another one of those dreams again?”

“Think so,”

Just as Hyukjae was about to open his mouth, the loud banging of the door and muttering was heard. Soon enough, it was quickly opened by Siwon and the loud hastles of Donghae and Jongwoon echoed the apartment block.

“I SWEAR TO GOD HYUKJAE, YOU’RE ASS IS BEING SET ON FIRE IF YOU DON’T ANSWER MY CALLS!”

Shindong’s head popped out of the door.

“Have mercy, you guys are too loud. It’s 11am.”

Donghae then holds onto him. “Hyukie is scary…” 

Instead of embarrassingly pulling Donghae off of him (Shindong really hates PDA), he ultimately gives up as now they were stuck with multiple couples and children for today.

Ryeowook and Sungmin along with his two kids walks in, their jaw dropping when Donghae was seen hugging Shindong.

“Hold on- Donghee and Donghae are a thing?!” 

“Sungmin, you're really getting old."

Ryeowook sighs in relief. “Thank god Saeun isn’t here,”

Jungsoo at this point was in pure stress.

“Swear to god, we really need to find a parking and we can’t fit that many,” Jungsoo was in disbelief. 

Heechul drinks up the leftover butterbeer. “Lottle world seems like the best option,” 

"We've been there a million times,"

The catastrophe got only bigger when Ryeowook had splashed a glass of water on poor Siwon's face. Sungmin's children along with Jiwoo had smiled misceviously and began to throw water at Siwon, following Ryeowook's paths.

Jungsoo's soul was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The end was another excuse to make my writing longer, so i apologise for that;; also that cliche part where it's all just a dream... i ran out of ideas bhdbhs
> 
> I hope Super Junior can comeback soon once Kyuhyun discharges :( I miss them so much and nowadays it's pretty boring without them making new music >:( 
> 
> The next thing i wanted to tell you guys is in honor of valentines i will be writing drabbles of rare suju ships!! my poll is on twitter (@ot11suju) so please vote!!! But honestly? I think i might to all if i'm not lazy ><
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope this wasn't too stretched out ❤️


End file.
